Turning over a new Leaf
by MyraOlan
Summary: When Temari falls for Asuma Sensei, Will gaara kill to protect his sister or will true love prevail?
1. Chapter 1

**Turning over a new Leaf**

Temari strolled down the streets of the town where they would be fighting to gain a new level of ninja,chounin. Her brother Gaara at her side, glaring at all the leaf villagers.

**" Brother, we are guests here, please don't make these people worry" She quietly told him. His black eyes stared at her and then back at the road. **

**" I will defeat them," he whispered and his eyes flashed. Temari rolled her eyes and continued to walk. They reached the building they were supposed to register. Other clans had already gathered and many ninjas were talking to each other. **

**" Pathetic, don't they know they might be fighting each other?" She whispered and sat down. When it came time to register the sand village they marched up. The man who took their information was a tough looking jounin with a cigarette; she had heard someone call him Asuma Sensei. She smiled and handed him her passport. **

**" Ahh, Temari of the Desert. Konkoro already registered. And Gaara. Ok, you're all set. Enjoy your stay here," He said. He winked at her and Temari just walked away. **

**" I hate how older men always think they can wink at me" She sighed. Gaara looked at her,**

**" Want me to take care of him for you?" He asked with an evil grin. Temari placed her hand on her younger brothers shoulder. **

**" No, it's alright. We need to rest. I'm going to explore a bit, you go and get us a room" She said. Gaara marched off and Temari turned around and went behind the registration building. She took out her fan and began to lightly swing it around. **

**When the sun began to set the door opened and other jonin began to exit. Temari closed her fan and sat, pretending to look at the setting sun. Finally Asuma exited and she looked at him quickly. He spotted her and waved. She smiled and walked the other way. She could tell he was following her. She stopped and turned around. He was a few feet away. **

**" Hello" He said. Temari smiled. **

**" So you're a jonin, that's impressive. I'm going to be a chounin." She leaned on her fan and glared at his eyes. **

**" You think your going to be a chounin," he said.**

**" I know I'm going to be one. I'm going to beat all my opponents" Temari said. Asuma laughed and then sat down on the wall. **

**" The sand clan has always bred very headstrong ninjas. It's not your fault; it's just your nature. I hope you don't get too cocky. It was nice meeting you" He said and jumped off the wall and headed down the road. **

**" Wait!" Temari yelled but she felt a hand on her shoulder. Gaara glared at her. **

**" Come sister, we have a room. You need rest." He walked away and she followed. **

**They reached the room and temari sat on the bed. Gaara sat next to her. He took off his gourd and she took out her fan. **

**" I hate men, why do I sense something about him?" She asked. Gaara stared at the ceiling. **

**" I don't know. You don't want to end up like me," He said. Temari looked over at him. **

**" But Gaara, you are loved!" She said. Garra got up and looked out the window. **

**" I'm loved but not by the right people" He said. Temari looked out and they saw konkoro coming up the street. Temari turned around,**

**" Where are we going to change and wash?" she asked. Garra looked at her. **

**" Since when do you care about hygiene?" He asked. Temari's face got red. **

**" I want to look good for a good fight," She said. Garra pointed to a small building down the street. **

**"That's where all guest ninjas bathe," he said. Temari smelled her shirt. **

**" Well it looks like I will have to go there tonight" She said and gathered up her fan and left, passing her other younger brother entering. She walked quickly down the street, knowing Gaara was making sure she really went there. She walked in and saw a female jounin with Asuma, talking and smiling. She walked past her and found a stall. She quickly washed her body and left. As she passed the male side Asuma walked out and caught her arm,**

**" How are the accommodations? I've heard they are horrible and I'm sorry" He said. Temari looked at him. **

**" My brothers and I are very happy with our room thank you" she said and marched off. Asuma grabbed her arm and gently pushed her against a wall. **

**" Come back to my place for some coffee" He said. Temari crossed her arms.**

**" You already have a girlfriend," she said and then she spotted garra coming down the road. **

**" My brother is expecting me," She added. Asuma slipped her a piece of paper and walked away. Temari walked over to garra and he took her arm. **

**" You're a foolish older sister," He growled. Once in the room Temari jumped in her bed but it was hard and very lumpy. She sat up and watched Gaara. He never slept and it would be hard to leave. She got up and headed for the door. **

**"Where are you going?" Garra asked. Temari looked up at him.**

**" Bathroom" She replied. Garra smiled. **

**" I'll be watching you" He said. Temari walked down the stairs and walked to the bathroom, once inside she read the slip of paper. It read: ****56 North Rain Ave. Meet me there at 11. **

**She smiled and looked at the clock. It was fifteen to eleven. She slipped out the back of the bathroom and down the dirt road. She found the road and quickly found the hut. Asuma was outside smoking. She quietly approached him. He saw her and smiled. **

**" See? You don't need your brother to rule your life," He said. She walked up to him. **

**" What did you need me for?" She asked. Asuma smiled and opened the door. Temari walked in to a very simple house. The kitchen was in the front and a bathroom and bedroom in the back. He led her to the bedroom and she saw that there was a soft mat on the floor, like the one she used at home. **

**" Those beds aren't comfortable, this might be better" He said. Temari looked up at him. **

**" Why are you doing this for me?" She asked. Asuma jumped on his bed and started to take off his boots. **

**" You're a tough girl with a soft heart and you fight to fight your brother, you need to fight for something more" He said. Temari finally understood and sat down on the bed. **

**"How did you annualize that so quickly?" She asked. He took off his vest and leaned on the bed. **

**" I know people, what can I say?" he joked. Temari stared at him. **

**" Your in love with me?" She asked. Asuma's face got red. **

**" Lets just say I'm very interested in you" HE said wrapped his arms around her. Temari felt warmth and happiness melt her cold killing heart. He kissed her neck and her ear. She turned and pushed him on the bed, gently kissing his lips. **

**" But your so much older than me" She said. He held her close. **

**" I'm 23" he said. Temari looked at him. **

**" I'm only 16" She said. Asuma smiled. **

**" Does that bother you?" He asked. Temari sat up and ran her hands through his hair.**

**"No" She said. He kissed her and began to undo her bow. Pretty soon they were lying naked on the bed. Temari sat up and he quickly slid inside her. She screamed and moaned. This was the feeling that she wanted, the want the she had wanted. They kept this up for at least an hour before he stopped and started stroking her hair. **

**"Your beautiful" He said. Temari looked at him and curled up next to him. **

**" Thank you" She said. She felt his hand over her thin body and she found sleep very quickly. **


	2. Chapter 2

**The morning dawned bright and clear. Temari opened her eyes to see that she was in her room naked with garra sitting by the window and Konkoro sleeping on the floor. She rolled over and sat up. **

**" You are not to see him anymore" Gaara said quietly. Temari found her clothes and quietly put them on and grabbed her fan. **

**" Fine, I'm going to get breakfast." She said. Garra jumped down from the window and walked to her side, **

**" Not without me you're not going anywhere," He said. Temari rolled her eyes and they left the building and walked with other ninjas to the hall. Garra grabbed her arm as they entered. Temari looked around and saw Asuma with the other Sensei's, he had a patch over his eye and his arm was in a sling. She looked at garra and an evil smile came over his face. Temari sat down away from Asuma and quietly ate her Ramen. Gaara ate quickly and waited until Temari was done. **

**" Lets get to our places in the arena" He said. Temari opened her mouth but gaara was already leading her out of the hall. She turned and saw Asuma looking at her with a pined look. She turned away quickly and followed Gaara. They stopped in a small square and gaara sat her down. **

**"Temari, I know you're the oldest but for my sister to go from heartless to love struck in a few hours is completely insane. I need to know why you slept with someone twice your age!" He said in a very quiet but creepy way. Temari adjusted her fan. **

**" This feels so different, I feel like I have something worth fighting for when I see him. I fight to win but I don't need to be like that all the time." She said. Garra looked at her. **

**"If you don't win today I will kill that man. What you did was dirty and very unlike you. Get your act together and remember that I will be watching you," He said. Temari stared at the ground. Gaara got up and walked towards the stadium. Temari followed and Konkoro caught up with them. **

**The stadium was packed with villagers and the students found their spots. Temari was teamed up with someone from Team Ten and she realized that this was the team Asuma was in charge with. She looked for him but he was nowhere to be found. Garra watched her and she began to get serious as the trials went on. Finally her turn came and she jumped off the railing on her fan and sailed to the ground. Her a opponent was a "lazy genius" according to what she had found out. She's shook her hand and opened her fan to one star. **

**" Are you ready?" She yelled. ****Shikamaru sighed and stared at the sky. **

**" I guess" He said. Temari jumpoed back and opened her fan. He made a sign and a dagger of shadow came racing towards her. It stopped short of a backflip and Temari quickly marked a line where she couldn't cross. She sent a barage of wind assaults and was quickly getting beaten down. As the hour dragged on she realised that she had to do something durastic and once she went for her final attack, Shikamaru used is shadow and caught her. Her heart sank and she tried to look at Gaara but couldn't. **

**Shikamaru gave the match to her because he didn't care and Teamri ran to Gaara as soon as she could. **

**" How was that little brother?" She asked in her ususal tone. Garra glared at her,**

**" He gave you the match" He said. Temari's heart sank. Gaara turned around,**

**" I wont kill him, but you are to stay away from him" He siad. Temari sighed and sat down. **

**" I'm sorry Garra" She said. She glanced to her side and saw Asuma looking at her. She waved and he smiled at her. Garra grabed her hand and she saw Asuma walk away. **

**" Gaara, please may I go to him?" She asked. Garra turned to her and pinned her against the seat. **

**" I'm not letting you go to that pervert, he just wants you because he's lonely and your pretty. You will sit here and not talk" Gaara said. Temari watched two matches before it was dark and then they headed back to the room. Gaara let Temari use the bathroom but waited outside the door. As she walked out Asuma passed her and handed her a note. She tucked it away and followed her younger brother back to the room. Once inside Gaara threw off his gourd and jumped on Temari. **

**" WHY MUST YOU ALWAYS BE SO STUPID AND SLOW.THERE IS NO LOVE IN THIS WORLD AND HE CANT GIVE YOU WHAT YOU WANT!" He screamed. His hands went for her throat and her eyes wend blurry. She closed them and suddenly felt the grip loosening. She opened her eyes and saw Asuma attacking Gaara. Konkoro ran in and went for Asuma. Temari grabbed her fan and attacked Konkoro. She kept hitting him untill strong hands grabbed her middle and thew her on the bed. She looked around and saw Garra on the floor and Konkoro in a pool of blood on the floor. Asuma was breathing heavy. **

**"Temari, run and get a doctor. Say you got in a fight with your brothers. Then if you wish, you may stay with me" He siad and jumped out the window and ran to his house. She called the doctor and once that was taken care of she walked back to the room and didn't bother to see Asuma. She laid down and closed her eyes. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hours later Temari awoke to the sounds of machines and people talking quietly. She rolled over and opened her eyes, other ninjas were in beds along a wall. She sat up and looked around, everything was white and clean. She saw a nurse notice she was up and walk over to her. **

** " It's good to see your awake. Your brothers are doing fine and you seem to be out of the shock. It was quite an argument you must have had with your siblings" She said. Temari looked over at Garra, His eyes open and his sand under his bed, protecting him. She looked for Konkoro but couldn't find him. **

** " Hes In intensive care. You can he him tomorrow. For now you go home and rest. I hope your not dissapointed your not passing the chounin exams" The nurse said. Temari's head snapped up. **

** " Why not?" She asked. The nurse put down her clipboard. **

** " Your mentaly unstable, or at least that's what Asuma said when he brought you here." Temari's eyes widened. **

** " He brought me here?" She asked. The nurse got up and helped Temari out of bed. **

** " He's waiting to bring you home. He said he would take care of you because your new here. He really is such a nice guy" The nurse said as they walked out of the hospital. Gaara watched them and the sand around him shook. Asuma was waiting outside and took Temari's hand. Once outside Asuma turned to her, **

** " Why didn't you come to my house?" He asked. Temari spun around and looked at him. **

** " I passed out, how could I go to your house?" She asked. **

**"You should of came over by using your Chakra. Now your disqualifyed. If they didn't find you and you were "sane" looking when they found you, you still would have been in the match" He said. Temari looked at the ground and then at Asuma. **

**" Cant you sign something that says I'm ok. I'll do any test you throw at me to make sure I'm still in the test" She asked. They got to his house and Temari sat down at the small table. Asuma grabbed some crackers and they ate in silence for a while. Asuma stared at the strong willed ninja and knew she was sane but the test to determine it would certainly make her go insane. **

**" There is a way but it might ruin you" he said. Temari's eyes brightened. **

**" What is it?" She asked. Asuma grabbed a floder off a shelf. **

**" There is a mission that takes ninjas up the side of a mountain and they have set traps and such to confuse and beilder even the best of the jounin. If you can get to the top in three days they will automatically make you a level higher. But you have three days and many ninjas have died." He said. Temari thought about it. **

**" I'll do it" she said. Asuma looked up at her. **

**" You will?" He asked. **

**" Yes, I want to do it. Show me where I have to be and what to do" She said. Asuma pulled a piece of paper out of the back and handed her a pen. **

**" This form says that you have agreed to the terms and that if you die, we don't have to bury you or anything if we don't want to, things like that" He said. Temari read and signed the paper. Asuma gathered it up and went to walk out the door. He stopped short and turned around. **

**" If you don't make it, I don't know what I'm going to do" He said. Temari got up and walked over to him. **

**" I have something worth fighting for" she whispered. Asuma held her tight and as Temari looked up they locked in a kiss and both started to cry. Their tounges interlocked and soon Temari found herself on the table with her skirt off and Asuma was taking off his pants. She grabbed for his body and he threw off his pants. He slowly pushed his member into her and she moaned and sighed. He pushed harder and harder untill she screamed. Temari's body felt like it was on fire, never had she felt this way about anyone and the way he moved inside her was the most amazing feeling. They intertwined and moaned and screamed untill the sun began to set. Asuma smiled and kissed her forhead. **

**"Your all mine now" he said. Temari looked down at the creamy white substance leaking out of her. She smiled and hugged Asuma. **

**" I will win for you!" She siad. As she slid off the table her legs gave out and she fell. Asuma picked her up and carried her to the bed. **

**" I'm going to turn this in. You will leave tomorrow at three. Get some rest" He said. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Temari felt Asumas hands on her shoulders, **

** "I'm awake" she said. Asuma sat next to her. **

** " I went out and bought you things that helped me and hopefully will help you" he siad. Temari sat up. **

** " You did this challenge?!" She asked. She got up and walked to the kitchen table where a new outfit, her fan and a small bag of things lay out. She looked at the outfit and scowled. **

** " I know it's not a dress but you will just be a flashy target, and look through the bag" He siad. Temari grabbed it up and took out a map. **

** " I took notice of things you would have to watch out and marked it, a bit of a cheat sheet" he siad and winked at her. Temari put it back and pulled out a pair of trench knives like Asumas. He smiled and took one in his hand to show her how it was held. **

** " Ever wonder why I use these?" he asked. Temari tried to use them and hold them. **

** " I relised that I needed them when I started because someone tipped me off and I'm so glad I got them." He siad. Temari put them down and pulled out a funky looking water bottle with a pipe and small metal box in the top. **

** " You will need water and its not always the best, many ninjas get sick because the water runs into a swamp and that's where many ninjas were buried in the old days but this bottle purifyes your water for you. Just fill it up and let it sit for about twently min and you can be ready to go" he siad. Temari pulled out a small package rolled up in brown paper. **

** " Your not given any food. This is all I could get you, use it wisely" he siad, Temari gingerly put it back. She pulled out the map and studied it. About two hours in there is a fog that makes you sleepy, she looked at her fan. **

** " No big deal" she said. Then if you pass that there is a fake dragon that can be defeated by placing a mirror jitsu to it and it runs away. **

** "This is really helpful" She siad. Asuma helped her change and get packed up. Her outfit was a camoflage top and green vest with matching pants and green shoes. She shifted her fan to her back and hooked the pack to her side. They walked to the edge of the mountain and met the Medical-nin in charge. **

** " Temari of the sand. Registered to clear her sanity" Asuma said. The ninja smiled and took down her information. He turned to Asuma, **

** " Be back here in three days. At about ten am" He siad. Temari looked at him and smiled. Asuma winked and walked away. Temari chacked her watch and at ten o'clock the gates opened. **

** " Good luck miss" the guard said and Temari walked into the misty meadow at the base of the mountain. **

** " This is for you Asuma" She whispered as she walked down the dirt path that lead into the mountain. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Temari checked her watch and saw that in about twenty minutes there would be a fog coming. She saw the clouds above her grow dark and she fliped out her fan. Soon it was pitch black and she couldn't tell if there was a fog or not. After taking a few steps forward she felt damp and quickly swung her fan. A gust of wind blew the fog away. She walked forward a few steps and felt the damp, again she swung her fan. After an hour or so the fog had been blown away enough that the clouds started to part. She could see the thick fog and sighed. **

**" Tornado No jutsu!" She yelled and whipped her fan around. The fog swirled around and eventually just dissapeared. She smiled to her self and continued walking. She had counted how much food she had and decided that a small bite wouldn't hurt. She sat down on a rock and pulled a small brick of bread out. A twig cracked behind her and she tunred to see two large green eyes watching her. She inched closer to her fan and the eyes seemed to get closer. She shoved the bread in her pack and grabbed her fan, in lightning speed she opened it and quickly closed it as a large tiger like animal lounged at her. She hit it square in the ribs and it let out a large cry and fell to the ground. She focused her charkra and flung her fan around sending a wave of wind twards the fallen animal and it was hurled away. **

**She pulled the bread from her bag and took a large bite and put it back. She picked up her fan and kept walking. The map told her nothing about the tiger and she figured it was a fluke in the system. She eventually got the waterfall where the map said something about a water dragon. She stood still at the edge and peered across the water. She couldn't see a ripple or any sign of a water dragon. As she peered down into the water she could barely make out the bottom and saw small fish but nothing other than that. Before she could turn to try and get around it a large tenticle came out of the water and grabbed Temari around the middle, she screamed and reached for her fan but it had fallen into the water. She felt herself being dragged into the water and she struggled to get free. **

**She held her breath and saw the large octopus like creature with horns staring at her. She struggled but the tentecles kept tigtning. She finnallly bit at the slimy apendages and it dropped her, she swam to her fan and wipped it out under water. She swung it as best she could by focusing her chakra and the dragon was cought up in a water whirlwind. Temari sawm to the top and crawled on the bank. She coughed up some blood and opened her fan to let it dry but it started to rain. She curled up under some trees and decided to rest for a bit. **

**Temari woke up a few hours later and the sun had dried her a bit. She whipped out her fan and gently glided across the pond to the other side. She folded her fan and pulled out the map. It didn't say anything untill she was about halfway up the mountain and she could see the clif she had to climb that would envlove exploding rocks. She realised she could rest for a few more hours. She set up camp in a small clearing and she had a clear veiw of the cliff. She saw ninjas up there setting up the exploding rocks, at once she saw a small path up the side that they used. She sighed and decided to sleep for a bit. She put her bag under her and her fan close. **

**Temari opened her eyes to the sound of exploding rocks. She looked up and saw huge boulders tumbling down the mountian. Gathering up her fan and bag she ran into the woods toward the other side of the mountian. From a safe spot she could see ninjas running around trying to figure out what happened. **

**"**_**someone triped the rocks"**_** Temari said out loud. She quietly sneaked up to the base of the mountian and hid behind a bush. Two ninjas jumped down and she could hear them talking. **

**" We could see who it was sir" the one ninja said. **

**" Well, I must have been one of us, the girl is supposed to pass through here ina n hour or so" The other one replied. **

**" She hasn't been spotted yet sir, she has been passing the challenges though" the other one said. **

**" Good, get this mess cleaned up and hurry" The other ninja said. They both jumped away. Temari got up and looked up to a cliff. She opened her fan and whipped it around. She got on an upward draft and the fan fluttered up onto the platau. A ninja there was startled but then shocked. **

**" How did you get up here so fast?" he asked. Temari closed her fan and walked by him. **

**" I flew" she siad. The ninja turned and ran down the path. **


End file.
